Saiyan Love
by ChiChi7
Summary: K/C Kakarrot leader of the Saiyan army is betrayed by a friend. Chiya princess of Planet Vegeta is sent to Earth. Also V/B. Read/Review (Chiya is ChiChi) Bad at summaries. The name Chiya belongs to Lady Nightshade. Thanks you Lady Nightshade. *Meow* : )
1. Gone

Chapter 1 Gone "WHAT!?" Kakarrot yelled as he was told the news he wanted to hear least in the universe. "Where did they send her, huh, where?" Kakarrot yelled. "I don't know sir, Nappa just said that I should tell you!!" The private yelled through his commander's grip. As he put the private down Kakarrot asked where he could find Nappa. The private answered in the mess tent. Kakarrot went as fast as he could without drawing attention. As he entered every soldier stood and saluted him. "At ease." He commanded and every body sat back down. "Where is Nappa?" He asked anybody that would answer. Many of the soldiers pointed outside to the kitchen tent. So that is were he went. Just as the other soldiers had Nappa stood and saluted him. "At ease." He said for the second time that day. "Where did they send her, Nappa?" He asked "Where did who send who?" Nappa pretended not to know. "DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME NAPPA!!!" He yelled grabbing Nappa by his throat. "I don't **cough** know sir **cough**." Nappa choked through Kakarrot's grip. "Then tell me what you do know." Kakarrot said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes as he put Nappa back on his feet. "All I know is what a messenger told me. He said that all he knew was that they were sending the princess to another solar system." Nappa said trying to catch his breath. "What did the messenger want?" Kakarrot questioned Nappa. "He had a letter for you and he took it to your quarters." Nappa told him. "Thank you Nappa." Kakarrot said gruffly. "That is all I know so let me finish pealing these potatoes so that I can get back to my daily duties." Nappa requested. "You know Nappa it's almost to eat and I think that you can eat in here while you do the dishes." He told Nappa with a giant smirk on his face. "WHAT!!! But why? Nappa asked frantically "Because you tried to lie to me." Kakarrot said walking out of the tent on the way to his own. One to two minutes later he arrived his tent and went inside. It was pretty neat considering he was Saiyan. The piece that stood out the most was the picture of Princess Chiya on the nightstand by his cot. Next to that picture was one of himself, Chiya, Bulma and Vegita on a roller coaster at the newest theme park. Next to that picture was the assumed letter from the messenger that Nappa had talked to. Slowly he opened it the letter read: Dear Head Commander Kakarrot  
  
We are dreaded to inform you that the princess has been removed from the planet. Behind this document you will find a letter from the princess her self. Please destroy this paper when you are finished incase the enemy finds it. Sometime soon you will be receiving a letter from the prince. Sincerely Your postal service He couldn't believe it she was gone and he didn't know where to find her. She was in a different galaxy; solar systems away and he couldn't do anything about it. So on he read on to Chiya's letter it said: Dear Kakarrot, I should not be made to leave the planet. I should not have to be away from my people or away from you. I miss you greatly. I'll keep sending you letters until I can see you again. I cannot hold my emotion in forever. Nor do I think that I should. With every fiber of my being I love you. Bulma and Vegita are in the same position. I long to look into your deep black eyes once again. Until I do a portrait will suffice. With love and power I say goodbye. I Love You My Koibito. Chiya He smiled at her loyalty to him and her dedication to their relationship but he was still saddened. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock came to the door of his tent. "Enter." He commanded "Sir I have been told to tell you it's time to eat." The private told him. "Thank you private." He said. "Sir if that is all I'd like to go wait for the mail?" The private asked. "Yes, private that is all but can I ask you a question from one Saiyan to another?" Kakarrot asked the soldier. "Sure I guess." The soldier said relaxing. "Ok um well do you have a wife or a girlfriend?" He asked the private. "Yes, sir I'm married but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked his commander. "Well what would you do if something happened to her while you're here with us?" He asked the soldier. "What do you mean if something happened to her?" He said puzzled. "If she was taken away." He answered. "I'd do anything to get her back no matter where I am." Said the private. "Thanks that's all I wanted to know you can go now if you want." He said "Thank you sir if there is anything else that I can do for you please let me know." The soldier answered. "Yes, well when ever you want a normal conversation your welcome to come talk to me" He said to the soldier. "Yes, sir thank you sir." The soldier said as he saluted his commander. "You are dismissed." Kakarrot told him and the soldier was on his way. Even though he now had the opinion of someone he was still very down. He scanned over the letter from Chiya once more and one line stood out. "I love you my koibito." His heart sank in his chest after reading that phrase he couldn't help but sigh. As he left his quarters one word could be made out. Chiya. On the way to his destination he was only thinking about her. He was barley even paying attention to what he was doing. He almost ran into a few people on his way there. When he finally made it to where he was going he entered the tent and didn't even notice every body was saluting his but when he did he said "Sit Down." in a very frustrated voice. Puzzled but still a little scared everyone did as they were told. One he got his food he went and sat down beside Yamcha. "Hey Kakarrot what's up you seem a little distracted." Yamcha said pointing that out. "They took her." Kakarrot stated flatly. "Who took who?" Yamcha asked. "Chiya." Kakarrot answered. "They enemy took the princess." Yamcha asked frantically. "No, Yamcha the king sent her away." Kakarrot corrected him. "Oh is that all." Yamcha said coolly. "IS THAT ALL, IS THAT ALL SHE IS GONE AND IF YOU SAY IS THAT ALL AGAIN I DON'T CARE IF YOUR ONE OF MY SOLDIERS I WILL KILL YOU got that." Kakarrot yelled as he had Yamcha by the strap of his armor. "Y-y-y-yes-s s-sir." Yamcha stuttered. "Good." Kakarrot hissed as he put Yamcha down and walked out. 


	2. Elsewhere

Chapter 2 Elsewhere Meanwhile on earth someone else was mourning as well. "AAAAGGGGHHHHH" Chiya screamed a fearsome battle cry as she slammed her fist into the human male's face. "OOOHHHH MY KAMI, MY NOSE OH MY FACE SOMEONE HELP MMMEEE!!!" The man screamed in pain. Chiya walked over to the man picked him up by is throat and slammed him into a nearby wall. She held him by his neck against the wall and hissed into the man's face. "Don't you ever touch me again got that?" "Y y y e e e s s s m m m a a m m." He stuttered as blood was trickling form his nose, forehead and mouth. "CCCHHHIIIYYYAAA." Bulma screamed. "You out that pore man down." "Why should I he's the one that tried to grope me?" Chiya said coolly. "HE WHAT!" Bulma yelled. "Ok, continue." Bulma allowed. "Your lucky considering what her mate is going to do to you." Bulma told the man. "GUARDS." Chiya yelled. "Put this man in one of the cells on the ship." She ordered. "Yes, Ma'am." The guards saluted and came running over to take the man into the custody. Three days later we come to see Chiya writing in her diary. She writes: Dear Diary I write again it's been three days since I left my home and my love. I feel so alone even though Bulma is here with me it's still very tough to cope. I have yet to receive any thing from him but I will not lose hope. If all else fails I can conquer another planet. Your Owner Chiya "Ccccchhhhhiiiiiyyyyyaaaaa time to eeeeaaaatttt!" Bulma yelled from the dining room of the large ship. "All right I'll be right there!" She yelled back. She wrote one more thing before leaving the room. It was: Kakarrot I will always love you.  
  
On her down to the dining arena she Bulma talking to a messenger. "Oh Chiya she has a letter for you." Bulma stated. "Who is it from?" Chiya asked. "We don't know it's not marked." Bulma told her. "Hand it here." Chiya commanded as she scanned the envelope that had the date it was sent on it. "It's late." She stated. "Yes, my lady I'm sorry you were meant to get it before you left, but the task was neglected." The messenger told her. Chiya opened the envelope. Inside on the front of the folded paper few words were written they were: To: Little Chi Her eyes widened in shock he had written to her. "Princess?" Bulma questioned, "What is it?" Chiya looked to Bulma then back to the letter. One word left her mouth. "Kakarrot." Is all that she whispered. "What." Bulma said as she too went into a state of shock. Just then Chiya dashed from the hall back to her room, told her guard not to let any one in and locked the door. She walked over to her bed, sat down and slowly opened the letter it had a small anklet in it with a C a heart and a K {In that order} for charms. The letter read: Dear Chiya, Your right you should not be made to leave the planet and for some reason I keep thinking that Yamcha is the one that did this to us. Just the other day I attacked him in the mess tent. I've missed you since the day that the soldiers and I left to set up camp and I've read all your letters at least five times. The anklet concealed with this document is charm to represent our love. I made it myself meaning I made it for you and only you. Your picture is on my nightstand and until I can see you again see you again there it shall stay. Your Love Kakarrot She walked out of her room and back to Bulma and the messenger her eyes wet with tears and the letter in hand. "Well what did it say?" Bulma asked excitedly. "It, it, it s-s-said." Chiya never did finish that sentence. She just dropped to her knees and started to sob. Bulma began to run over to her but the messenger stopped her. "What exactly do you think that you are doing, I need to go help her?" Bulma asked. "She has been under a lot of stress." The messenger stated. "How do you know that, you're just a messenger?" Bulma asked. "Because I've watched her interview and my husband is in the war." The messenger stated. "What does that have to do with anything?" Bulma asked. "I'm saying that she has a lot of stress on her shoulders, being the princess of a planet making all those decisions plus she has to leave her koibito and he's in the war. That is what I mean." She stated. "Well I had to leave Planet Vegeta to and my koibito as well." Bulma shot back. "Yes, as well as that may be Kakarrot is in the war and if he dies she won't be able to see him again." The messenger pointed out. "He won't." Came a small whisper from the floor a few feet in front of them. "He won't die." Chiya stated in a rather sad tone. "I won't let him." A Few Hours Later (After everything calmed down they began to eat.) The Meal________________________________________________________________ It was three courses appetizers, which were a variety of breads and soups. The main course, which was mainly the Saiyan equivalent of a pig {a whole lot bigger} or as they call it "Tonkooyay"(Tonk-oo-yay). {Stupid huh?} Last but not least, dessert. A double chocolate, fudge, ice cream cake. With strawberries and whipped cream on top. {Drool, Drool} Back to the story__________________________________________________________ Chiya just mainly picked and poked at her food not really eating anything but dessert. She had a little red wine to calm her down in which she just sipped on. "I am finished." She stated as the waiter pulled chair out for her. "I am going to bed." She let every one know. "Chiya do you need anything." Bulma asked with a sad little smile on her face. "No, thank you though." She replied sincerely. In Chiya's room she picked up the anklet that Kakarrot had sent her. Little tears began to fall down her cheeks. If only he could see her now, crying over nothing. Being weak about something that didn't even happen yet. He hated it when she crying whether they were sad or happy angry or calm her tears upset him. One time when they were younger a boy somewhat older than her made her cry some how. That was the biggest mistake that kid had ever made. Kakarrot had beaten him till he was brain dead. The kid spent over three weeks in the regeneration tank and still had scars. The beating had scared Chiya for a moment but when her told why he had beaten the boy it took hours for her smile to fade even though Kakarrot was flogged for the deed she was still grateful. Thus she began to cry hard with the thought of that memory. 


	3. Back on the battle field

Chapter3 Back on the battle field As he walked out of the tent his father and two brothers ran up to him. "Kakarrot." Bardock said drawing his attention. "What?" Kakarrot shot back to him. "The enemy has landed not to far from campsite B." Radditz told him. "They are awaiting your orders." Turlus grunted. "All soldiers to their posts prepare to take attack formation C3." Kakarrot ordered. "Yes." Said his father and brothers. "Oh and Kakarrot just because you're the commander of the military it doesn't mean the you can start to treat me like low class scum." Bardock corrected him. "Ok, dad." Kakarrot sighed as he ran to the main office to make the announcement. Ten minutes later he was in battle in heavy armor with sword in hand. Just as Turlus had killed the last soldier Kakarrot had taken the leader prisoner and just as he was about to kill him he yelled one of the most important phrases of his life: "I do this for you Chiya!!!!!!" With that the war was over. They had won and he could see her as soon as he figured out where planet Earth was. Just a few second later he threw up his hands and yelled a fierce victory cry. As he did all the other soldiers fallowed in suit. But just then Kakarrot was shot down by a stealth pilot. Bardock ran to check and see if he was alive as Radditz and Turlus killed the shooter. As that happened Bardock pounded his fist into the ground. That's the only clue that the other soldiers had. He said one thing. "How are we going to explain this to Princess Chiya?" 


	4. Why

Chapter4 Why We see the princess waking up from a somewhat peaceful slumber. She sat up and looked over and saw Bulma sitting in a chair with head in her hands. "What's wrong B?" She asked. Just the Vegita walked out of the shadows and said: "Fallow me." So she and Bulma fallowed him out into the main hall. There stood Bardock, Lana {Goku's mom}, Turlus and Radditz. "What's going on here where's Kakarro." Again she didn't finish and Lana walked up to her as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Listen Chiya, I understand how you feel but he did it for you." She tried to comfort the crying princess. "Yeah Chiya, the last thing he said when he killed the enemy leader was he was doing it for you." Bardock added. She just stood there wide-eyed not wanting to believe it. "No." She whispered as she bent over to take the anklet off he leg. She held it in both of her hands smelling what little of his sent that was left on it. One of the crystalline tears dropped from her eye on to the K charm she gripped it tight, not wanting to let go of him. But at that second she realized it was over her love was gone and she couldn't stop it. Just that second she ran to her room grabbed device that would allow her to breath in space and jumped out the window and ran to the space pod Lana came to Earth in. She set the coordinates to stop just a few hundred miles above Yardrat. When she arrived she put the device in her mouth and got out of the pod and formed a giant ki blast above her head. She yelled his name as she threw it at the yellow planet and blew it into oblivion. She then abandoned the space pod and went to find a planet to conquer. As she landed on the next planet she saw thousands of people running and as she commended them to stop she saw couples searching for comfort in each other's arms. She powered up to Super Saiyan and what life she had with Kakarrot flash before her eyes.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {Just so you know this is the flashback of that 9 yr. old making her cry, Ok.} "Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Chiya cried at only 5 yrs. of age. "Yeah little girl you just keep crying, BOO HOO. Hahahahahaha." Laughed the kid. "You leave her alone!" A 6 yr. Old Kakarrot yelled. "What? Oh my are you puny." The 9 yr. old laughed. "That may be but a lot stronger than you'll ever be, and your making my koibito cry. That you will pay for." Kakarrot informed the boy. "Ha yeah right like you'll ever have a koibito with them tiny muscles." The kid chuckled. "I am his koibito and if you try to hurt him you'll have to answer to Alexander." Chiya stated. "Who's Alexander?" The boy asked in a confused tone. "He doesn't matter all you have to worry about right now is me." Kakarrot screamed. Just as those words left his mouth the boy hit Chiya, which made her fly a couple of feet and land on the ground not to far away. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kakarrot screamed as he began to beat the boy into the dirt. As he did so it scared Chiya a little that he could do that. She whimpered a few times and he stopped and walked over to her. "Chiya." Whispered. "Huh." She cried with watery eyes. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you; I would never hurt you." Kakarrot explained to her. "R-(Sniff)-really." She sniffled. "Really." He smiled at her as some guards ran in to take him to the flogging chambers. "Nnnoooooo!" She yelled as they dragged him off. For some reason he didn't resist he just let them drag him off. She ran to the door of the chamber and she could hear the small cries of pain that were emitted for the small boy. It made her heart sink and the little girl started to cry. End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then memories of the first time they had kissed came into her mind.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {I'm just gonna' tell ya that there in there early teens here. She's 13 he's 14.} He had taken her on a picnic that day. Bulma and Vegita had come but long since left. It was now getting kind of late all five moons could be seen clearly and they were sitting in the palace garden by the lake. He was sitting against what looks to be a willow tree with her leaning against his chest. "Kakarrot this is wonderful." Chiya stated looking into the dark water. "Yeah." He replied. "You know Chiya we should do this more often." He complimented. "I agree." She said scooting forward a little turning around and sitting on her knees in front of him. "Your so beautiful." He whispered. "." She was to flattered to say anything. "My little Chi." He said emphasizing the fact that she was his koibito as he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted for about a minute then they broke apart her blushing, him smirking. A short distance away Bulma and Vegita watched from the shadows. "They really are such a cute couple." Bulma commented. "Yeah, but we're better," He said pulling her into a kiss of their own. End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as that thought ended Bulma came and snapped her out of her thoughts. "Chiya I know that you're the princess of Planet Vegeta and you can destroy planets if you want but you don't have a purpose." Bulma said trying to reason with her. "Hell of I don't have a reason! Your koibito didn't die you have no idea how I feel! He's dead Bulma a will never see Kakarrot again! That is my purpose." Chiya yelled at her best friend trying to get her to understand. "No Bulma leave her be." Vegita said speaking up. "She's right." Suddenly she put the device back in her mouth and took off to the battlefield on Vegeta. 4 hours later when she arrived she searched the battlefield for his body but it was nowhere to be found. She just dropped to her knees look up at the sky and began to scream uncontrollably. Twenty minutes later after her lungs gave out she got up and went back to Earth to find her father to ask where he had gotten the idea to send her away. When on Vegeta a certain long-haired scar faced someone had a little secret. 


	5. Betrayal and Love

Chapter5 Betrayal  
  
"Father." Chiya screamed. "Where did you come up with idea to send me away?"  
  
"Oh, I thought that you knew that Yamcha told me to do it for your safety?" The king said.  
  
"WHAT." Chiya yelled as a low growl from the back of her throat. Galaxies away in a dank cave Yamcha stood with what looked to be a dead body chained and shackled to the wall of the cave. Or was it?  
  
"Where's Yamchaaa?" Chiya screamed.  
  
"I don't know but if you don't pick a mate with in the next six months you'll have to marry him." King Vegita stated.  
  
"What, why?" Chiya said freezing in her tracks and turning to look at her father.  
  
"Yep, because he's the fourth strongest male on the planet." He informed her.  
  
"D***m it." She blurted out. (Sorry have to sensor it.)  
  
"Watch your language!" Her father commanded. As her father said that she dashed out into the palace gardens. She sat under the same tree that she had gotten her first kiss under. Wouldn't you know it she started to sob.  
  
"Kakarrot how could you? How could you die on me? You always were going first. Whether it was getting food or dieing." She cried. "I mean we didn't even mate yet." Nappa then came and stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong princess?" Nappa questioned with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Go to hell Nappa." She sadly shot at him.  
  
"Why princess I was only trying to help you." He stated.  
  
"Yeah help me mate with you." She cried out.  
  
"Oh, come on princess you know I'm stronger than him. Especially since he's dead now." Nappa tried to coax her while putting his hands on her chest.  
  
"AAGGGHHH." She again screamed her fierce battle cry. "Don't you touch me you BAKA-YARO!!" She screamed at him while throwing him in the lake.  
  
"But **gurgle** prin **gurgle** **gurgle** princess?" He said as he sank.  
  
"Hey Nappa I'm surprised you didn't notice I put my 5,000 lbs. ankle weights on you." She laughed with a giant smirk on her face as he drowned. On Earth "Sh*t!" Yamcha yelled as he sensed Nappa's death.  
  
"What happened Yamcha your partner in seducing my mate get more than he asked for?" His prisoner laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yamcha yelled as he smacked the man.  
  
"You know? That didn't hurt." The man informed him.  
  
"Huh?" Yamcha said not paying attention to the remark.  
  
"CHIYA!!!" Do you realize what you have done?" Her father screamed. "If you saw that then you should have seen the rest don't you know that he has been trying to seduce me? Father I have a great feeling that Yamcha has something to do with this she said as she walked into the castle and up to her room. "What could that have been about?" The king asked himself as he went back to the thrown room to consult his mate.  
  
In Chiya's room she knew that her mate wasn't dead for she had figured out that they have bonded and she could feel his life force. As much as she wanted to go to him she decided to stay and think things threw. She then had an idea she could talk to him telekinetically she tried to reach him with all her heart and soul and her efforts prevailed. [Kakarrot, Kakarrot can you here me?] Chiya thought desperately.  
  
[Chiya is that you?] Kakarrot thought hope filling his heart.  
  
[I knew you weren't dead I just knew it.] She thought.  
  
[Chiya please get me out of here. I'm hungry, I'm dirty and I'm wounded badly.] He thought to her.  
  
[Where are you my love? Tell me and I'll be there as soon as I can.] She thought frantically.  
  
[I'm on Earth just come here and I'll raise my power level so you can find me. I can't break out of here because most of my power has been drained.] He informed her.  
  
[Alright I'm on my way.] She thought breaking the connection.  
  
Half an Hour later. Chiya was urging the captain of the ship to go faster but it was no use. No matter how fast they went it seemed to take longer and longer. She decided to eat something to make the time go by. But by the time she got to the kitchen they had landed.  
  
She tried to talk to him again.  
  
[K-chan, are you there?] She asked.  
  
[Yeah are you on Earth?] He asked her.  
  
[Yes love I am, try to raise your power level.] She told him.  
  
[Ok.] He said and he lat the connection go dead.  
  
Suddenly she felt a slight warmth and she knew it as his power.  
  
She then set off to find her love.  
  
Kakarrot was having a hard time maintaining his power for it was almost not there but he kept it up so she could find him.  
  
Five minutes later Chiya had traced the power to a small forest on the Southern end of the planet. The energy was dieing out so she told him to save what energy he had left and fallowed her woman's intuition to a small cave. Their she saw Kakarrot hanging by his wrists on the wall of the cave. She unshackled him and pulled out a capsule with a set of fresh armor in it she gave him some of her power so he could walk and handed him the clothes he quickly dressed and as soon as they were about to leave Yamcha blocked their exit.  
  
"Goin somewhere princess?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"Yes actually we were about to go on with our relationship and our lives both of which you don't have." She said sarcastically while smirking at him.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that B**ch." Yelled while charging at her.  
  
"Really show me." She mocked him  
  
Some time later after Yamcha had been destroyed we come to our fav. couple sitting under the same Willow Tree by the same pond. Chiya sitting with her back to Kakarrot's chest looking at the sunset.  
  
"This is beautiful." Chiya commented.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you though." He said smiling.  
  
"." Again she was flattered he would say such a thing.  
  
"Chiya, I have a question to asked you." He said nervously.  
  
"Yes?" She asked wanting to know.  
  
"W-w-w-will you marry me?"  
  
The End 


End file.
